


two halves of a terrible whole

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Experiment!AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soul Sex, bone touching, no ecto, though we all know what i'm referring to but i AINT tagging it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: No one told them what they were doing is wrong, so it's probably not. Right?





	two halves of a terrible whole

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by THIS BEAUTY https://segamew-nsfw.tumblr.com/post/149721588534/here-it-is-you-guys-earned-it-keep-on-liking  
> I really wanted to challenge myself two fold here.  
> A) no ecto, no gentials.  
> B) This is all from my head, not inspired by an rp.   
> i hope ya'll like it!

There's a wailing cry that echoes through the hallway of the laboratory. The sound of departing footsteps and the sharp crackle of a electricity follows afterwards, as the barrier keeping a cell room closed turns back on. A tall, frail skeleton lays in a fetal position on the floor while his brother watches their abuser walk away before falling to his knees and crawling over to his sibling. He wastes no time and wraps his arms around him as tightly as he could without hurting his sensitive bones, which were covered with cracks and bruises. He shushes his brother's cries, trying to keep him calm. "it's okay he's gone now, calm down bro, its okay" He says in a hushed tone, rubbing the taller's skull in a comforting manner. 

The crying carried on for a bit. But after awhile the two were able to recover, temporarily. They started talking about their day, the happier bits of it at least, trying to avoid thinking of what would happen tomorrow, or the next day, and the day after that. There wasn't much to say, because they weren't exposed to much. They had never seen the sun, or the sky, or anything beside concrete walls and various equipment that was used to torture them. So when they were alone, they liked to tell stories. Happy stories about happy monsters doing happy and fun things. The taller brother loved doing that. It warmed the shorter's soul to see his brother smile. They starting telling the story about the skeleton who studied the stars, and how he would eventually build a ship to reach the place where all the stars were.

"BUT HOW WILL HE BUILD THE SHIP?"

"dunno, but that's not the point of the story"

The taller brother raises an eyebrow, "WELL, WHAT IS THE POINT?"

"that he makes it. and he's happy." The shorter brother sighs contently, laying back against the hard concrete floor.

"BUT," The taller brother rests beside him, grabbing his brother's hand, "DOES HE TAKE HIS BROTHER TOO? TO THE STAR PLACE?"

The shorter brother smiles lovingly at his sibling, "of course. he would take him every where."  
He moves closer to the other, putting his forehead to his brother's. "and we'll see the stars one day, I promise." One of his eyes starts to glow, while the other stays blank. The taller follows suit, both of his eyes glowing brightly. "I BELIEVE YOU. I ALWAYS WILL." 

The moment is interrupted by the lights powering down, the sharp buzzing of florescent lights being replaced by the soft hum of the electric field containing the cell. The room now darkened besides the glow from both the brothers and the containment field.   
They only look up for a moment before moving closer to each other. As if by reflex, the shorter brother crawls over to the nearby wall, his open arms beckoning for his sibling to come over to him, who doesn't hesitate.   
He wraps his arms around the other, nuzzling him softly, their skulls clanking gently. 

"you wanna do this right? i know i didn't really ask"

"I CAME OVER HERE, DIDN'T I?"

"fair point"

They only stated doing this about a week ago, a few wayward bone touches that went a bit too far. But after the shorter saw what his actions did to the taller and vice versa, he wanted more of this. He loved to see his brother smile. 

No one told them what they were doing was wrong. And they didn't think it was wrong. So this was okay, right? Anything to make his brother happy.   
The taller one lets out a soft gasp as the shorter caresses his spine, his fingers slowly tracing over the vertebrae. He shudders at the sound, a soft glow imitating from under his rib cage.

"that didn't hurt right?"

"N-NO..."

A smile appears on the shorter skeleton's skull, "good. i wanna make you happy bro" He continues, his hand trailing up the spine, lifting his brother's green medical gown upwards, revealing multiple fractures and bruises on his ribs and sternum. There's a tug in his soul at the sight, someone as kind and as wonderful as his brother didn't deserve to be treated this way. 

"do they hurt?"

"SOMETIMES, BUT YOU KNEW THAT, BROTHER."

"i know. i just worry" 

The taller skeleton moves his hands over his brother's shoulders, holding tightly to them. "DO YOU WANT ME TO DO ANYTHING?" he asked in a shaky, breathy tone. His brother shakes his head, "nope" he say with a soft smile, "let me take care of you, okay?" He leans in towards his brother's sternum, placing light "kisses" over the bruises, causing the other to let out a sharp yelp, not knowing whether to register the soft touches as pleasurable or painful. 

"that hurt?"

"YES...BUT YOU CAN KEEP GOING. MY BONES ARE SENSITIVE."

The shorter's hands move to his brother's ribcage, his fingers tracing softly over each individual bone softly. Though he wasn't meaning to tease, his partner was getting a bit restless. "MORE...PLEASE..." He whined, his fingers gripping at the sleeves of his brother's gown tightly. 

He nodded, his phalanges putting more force behind their rubbing. His sibling lets out a another sharp noise that almost sounds like a moan, still mixed in whether register the feeling as pleasure or pain. His soul starts to pulse rapidly, glowing brightly under his ribcage. The shorter is tempted to move things along faster at the sight, but decides against it. He wanted to savor these moments between the one soul he loved more than anything else and give him everything that he truly deserves.   
His inactive hand falls to his brother's pelvic wing, caressing it softly while his other hand travels under his rib cage, eliciting another soft gasp from his partner.   
"you're so wonderful bro..." He cooed in a soft tone.

The taller smiles softly at the praise, something so rare to him that he soaks up any and all he can get. "Y-YOU ARE TOO, BROTHER..." He can barely get out the words through gasps and pants, which only worsens as his sibling's hand ventures lower. 

Without any warning, his fingers trace over the Ilium downwards to the sacrum. For someone with no prior experience to this beside the few encounters of this past week, he seemed to have a better handle on where to touch to get the most reaction. While he was doing his to make his brother happy, he wouldn't lie and say that it wasn't enjoyable to him as well. Something about the way his sibling came undone in front of him, his small and softer noises, to his more verbose and explicit moans near the end, he couldn't explain it but it made his magic pulse, his bones ache with need, and his whole body hot. 

These weren't things that were explained to them by their 'guardian', though many words suited the doctor a lot better than that. Abuser, owner, simply put their creator. All of the actions they took or did was all from experimentation of their own kinds. And results were extraordinary. Pleasure and happiness that they had never felt before. And they could make each other feel so wonderful. Everything about these moments was amazing, and they savored them so much. 

Another sharp gasp came from the taller as his sibling's fingers traced over his sacrum, inches away from his coccyx. He looked back at his brother's flushed skull, his own bright blue. 

"that feel nice, bro?"

His sibling can only nod at the question, out of fear that he might scream if he opened his mouth. He could see his brother's soul glowing brightly behind his gown, the temptation to grab it and return the favor growing but he resisted. Especially after-

"AHH, S-STARS!!"

The shorter starts a full rubbing assault on the other's coccyx, taking no time to tease. He takes in his partner's reactions, panting softly as he looks back at the taller with half lidded eyes. Holding his sibling as close as he can, their bodies nearly becoming one as they get as close to each other as physically possible. The shorter whispers out praise after praise to the other.

"you're so amazing; i love all the noises you make; im so lucky to have you; you're so smart and sooo clever; you deserve this and so much for; i love you so much, bro"

The taller can't even respond, a slew of moans escaping him, the only clear response being, "I L-LOVE YOU TOO-!!" He tries to push away so he can get another word in, but to no avail. His brother's actions have him completely dumbstruck, utterly helpless and speechless. His sharp noises echo off the walls of their cell, his feet kicking against the floor. "P-PLEASE-!"

The smaller pauses and looks back his sibling for a moment, soaking in his expression. Then nods. "okay, you know what to do." 

The taller returns the nod, closing his eyes to concentrate his magic. A small orange soul manifests itself over the top of his ribcage, glowing brightly, almost dripping with liquefied magic. "DOES THIS LOOK ALRIGHT?" He says in a soft tone, still trying to catch his breath from earlier. 

The shorter nods, his eyes almost sparkling at the sight. "it's beautiful bro." His own soul placed over his gown.

The two look back at each other before settling in. Their souls touch, causing a spark in their magic, both of them letting out their own soft noises.

"feel nice?" 

"YES, CAN I START MOVING?"

"please"

The taller complies, rubbing his soul against his sibling's, each stroke causing them to vocalizes their pleasure. Soft moans poured from each of them, magic dripping from each of their souls. The smaller leaned in to nuzzle the other, his sibling returning the affectionate gesture. 

"faster" He whispers."

His partner nods, and quickens his pace eliciting a groan from his sibling. "ah, bro..." He can barely get out through his noises. "you're s-so amazing..." He places his forehead to the other, his eye glowing brightly. 

His sibling does the same, his own eyes glowing even brighter. "Y-YOU'RE SO SMART AND AHH, STRONG" There's tears forming at the corner of his eyes, "YOU'RE NOT WEAK LIKE HE SAYS YOU ARE-!" The rest of his words are drowned out by his reactions and sharp crys. His pace becomes erratic, magic sparking and pulsing at a rapid rate. 

The shorter holds tightly to his sibling, soft tearing can be heard as he rips the fabric of his partner's gown. Their noises almost harmonize with each other as it continues, 

"stars...f-faster!"

The two start moving in tandem to finish, sweat pooling on the shorter's skull, the taller's breaths growing shorter and shallower. Wet, squishy noises of the souls nearly conjoining can barely be heard over the brothers' moans.   
The taller finishes first, a long exasperated moan escaping him as his soul gushes orange magic that drips onto his partner. He keeps moving at a rapid pace to help his push his sibling over the edge. It only takes a few more movements to do so, eliciting another sharp groan that nearly causing his voice to crack. After his small amount of magic is expended, his arms drop to the side, completely spent.

His sibling holds him close, nuzzling into the vertebrae of his neck. The two stare back at each other, eyes and cheeks aglow, soft pants coming from both of them. The taller sibling finds words first. 

"THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THAT BROTHER."

The shorter lets out a soft chuckle, his voice hoarse as he speaks. "i should be thanking you"

His arms struggle to move but eventually wrap around his brother. "you're so amazing, i mean it." A soft, contented sigh escapes him...and then he notices the tear on his brother's sleeve. "um, bro?"

"YES?"

"i may have done something tearible"

The taller looks back at his brother confused then his eyes follow the others. He gasps sharply. 

"N-NO!"

"c'mon that wasn't that bad."

He shakes his head, "NO, NOT THE PUN. THOUGH THAT WAS AWFUL, THIS TEAR! WHAT IF HE SEES IT?? WE'LL GET IN TROUBLE!"

The shorter rolls his eyes, "bro, when are we not in trouble?" 

"...FAIR POINT."

He sighs softly, settling against the wall, still holding onto his sibling. The shorter lays his head against the other's chest.   
"i mean it when i say we're gonna get out of here. i promise we're gonna see the stars"

The taller smiles, "I KNOW, AND I BELIEVE YOU." then looks off to the side. 

"THOUGH, IF I'M BEING HONEST." There's a loving gleam in his eyes as he looks back at his sibling. "I THINK I JUST DID."

The smaller sibling can't help but blush.


End file.
